Love Comes in Many Forms
by NikkiSatana
Summary: Kagome is a powerful miko-inuyoukai demoness. She is the oldest of all demons. What will happen when she meets the son of her old friend Inutaisho? Will love blossom? Will she be able to protect her family from the danger that is about to come? KxS
1. The First Meeting

Kagome was on her way to see her friend Inutaisho. She had received word that someone was able to break into the palace and had almost succeeded in killing Queen Izayoui and the princess. This made Kagome mad. She was close to the castle when she saw a lake in a clearing. _This is the perfect place to rest._

She walked over to the beautiful lake that was so clear she could see her reflection on the bottom of the lake. She laid down on the soft green grass. The wind was blowing in a soft breeze. She was starting to fall asleep when she felt three auras coming her way. She stood up and waited for them to appear.

A few minutes later two demons came into the clearing. Kagome could tell they were some of Inutaisho's guards because of the armor they wore. Kagome said, "Oh. It's just some stupid demons."

Kagome turned her back to the guards. The two guards growled at her. One guard said, "Don't you dare call us stupid again. We guard the king and his family."

Kagome chuckled. Just as she was about to say something a third demon came into the clearing. Kagome recognized him by the markings on his cheek. This was Sesshomaru. Kagome bowed and said, "Forgive me, milord. I did not realize these idiots were with you."

Sesshomaru smirked. He liked that this demoness stood up to his guards. Sesshomaru said, "Tell me your name, demoness."

Before Kagome could say anything a toad demon that Kagome knew as Jaken came running into the clearing. Jaken said, "Milord, your father wants you home. Lady Kagome is coming."

Sesshomaru sighed and asked, "What is she like, Jaken?"

Jaken said, "You must me careful, milord. She is vile and disrespectful."

Kagome cleared her throat and said, "Jaken, if you continue to spread lies about me I will let my dragon use you for a toy."

Jaken turned around and froze. He bowed and said, "Forgive me, milady. I am just a lowly servant."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. She said, "You can stop, Jaken. That doesn't work with me and you know it. Get out of my sight. Don't tell the guards I'm here or you will become dinner for my pets."

Jaken ran off towards the palace. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. Kagome said, "I apologize, milord. I did not mean for us to meet this way. I shall see you at the palace."

Kagome looked at the guards and said, "If you ever growl at me again you will find your hearts in my hand."

Kagome took off towards the palace. Sesshomaru smirked and went to the palace with the guards. He couldnt get Kagome out of his head. He was in the throne room with his father and step-mother when Kagome came in through one of the windows. Kagome stood in front of the thrones watching the door.

Four minutes later guards came rushing into the room. Kagome growled and said, "You are all idiots. I could have already killed the queen if King Inutaisho and prince Sesshomaru weren't here."

The guards left. Kagome turned to Inutaisho and his family. She bowed and said, "I'm sorry, milord."

Inutaisho said, "Don't worry about it, Kagome. I am use to you testing my guards."

Kagome smiles and said, "It is good to see you, old friend."

Inutaisho smiles and said, "You don't visit often."


	2. The Wolf Elders

Kagome said, "I am sorry. I have been busy, my friend."

Kagome saw Izayoui sitting on the throne next to Inutaisho. Kagome bowed and said, "Hello, milady."

Izayoui smiled and said, "Kagome, it really has been too long. The last time you were here was twenty years ago."

Inutaisho said, "Kagome, I would like you to meet my oldest son. He is called…"

"…Sesshomaru. We met in the forest right before I got to the palace," Kagome interrupted.

Inutaisho said, "That is good. He got to get his own opinion of you without any of us saying things about you."

Kagome chuckled and said, "That's not totally true. Before I could introduce myself Jaken showed up. You know how he likes to talk bad about me."

Izayoui asked, "What has brought you here, Kagome?"

Kagome frowned and said, "I heard about the assassination attempt and decided I will be training your guards. They are too slow and incompetent."

Inutaisho laughed and said, "Not everyone can move like you, Kagome."

Just then Inuyasha came into the room. Kagome smirked and threw knives at him. Inuyasha quickly dodged them all. Kagome looked at Inutaisho and said, "If Inuyasha can be fast enough to dodge my attacks so can your guards."

Inutaisho smiled because he knew Kagome was right. He said, "You know I don't mind if you train my guards."

Sesshomaru stepped forward and said, "I would like to join the training."

Kagome said, "As you wish, milord."

Suddenly it got very windy in the throne room. Kagome smirked because she knew it was her adopted son Kouga. When the wind died down everyone saw Kouga laying on the floor. He was bleeding really bad. Kagome ran to his side and knelt beside him.

She asked, "What has happened, my son?"

Kouga coughed and then weakly said, "I'm sorry, m-mom. I failed y-you. T-the elders found out a-about my f-feelings."

He coughed some more. Kagome was very mad. No one messed with her pups. Her aura started to flare up. It was a mixture of pink and green.

Inuyasha came over to Kagome and asked, "Do you want me to take him to the healers, Kagome?"

Kagome nodded. She said, "Please stay with him."

Inuyasha nodded and left with Kouga in his arms. When they were out of the room Kagome punched a pillar. She growled and said, "They dare hurt my pup! They will pay with their lives!"

Suddenly a guard came in and said, "Milord, the wolf elders are here and are requesting an audience."

Inutaisho sighed and said, "Show them in."

The wolf elders came in, and Kagome growled at them. The leader said, "This doesn't concern you, Kagome."

Kagome's eyes started to bleed red. She said, "You dare say that to me. You know I adopted Kouga as my son."

The leader said, "He is no longer worthy to live."

Kagome growled louder. Inutaisho asked, "What do you want?"

The leader said, "We want Kouga. He needs to come back and accept his punishment. He has fallen in love with Inuyasha. He knows he needs to marry Ayame."

Kgome said, "He was going to marry her despite his feelings for Inuyasha. You know that. Kouga has always put his pack before his feelings. You just want someone who will be your puppet."

The leader smirked and said, "We aren't discussing this with you, Kagome. You are nothing but a traitor."

Everyone in the room gasped at that except the wolf elders. Kagome smirked and said, "I have never betrayed any of the demons. I seem to remember it was you who order the attack on a village just south of this castle."

The wolf elder squirmed. He didn't know that Kagome knew about that. Inutaisho said, "Enough. You will not get Kouga so go away."


	3. Her Pups

The wolf elders growled and left. Kagome's eyes started to turn back to their normal color. She said, "You know they won't quit until they get their hands on Kouga."

Inutaisho sighed and said, "I know. We will stop them from succeeding though."

Inuyasha came back into the room. Kagome asked, "how is Kouga doing?"

Inuyasha frowned and said, "They broke some of his ribs. He has a lot of cuts and bruses too."

Everyone frowned. Suddenly a guard came running in. He said, "Milord, there are a lot of demons at the front gate. The leaders name is Shippo. He asks that they all be let in. He says it is important."

Kagome gasped and said, "Milord, please allow them in. They are my pups."

Inutaisho smiled at Kagome and said, "Of course I will let them in, Kagome. They are your family. You know how much I respect and value you."

Inutaisho looked at the guard and said, "Go let them in. We will find accommodations later."

The guard left. Kagome smiled at Inutaisho and said, "Thank you, old friend."

Two minutes later the doors opened and five demons came in. They stopped in front of Inutaisho and bowed. Shippo said, "We are sorry about this, milord."

Inutaisho said, "Think nothing of it. You are Kagome's family and that makes you my family."

Kagome smiled at him. She looked at Shippo and asked, "What has brought you all here, Shippo?"

Shippo said, "We were being attacked, mama. Your castle was destroyed. I am sorry, mama."

Kagome shrugged and said, "It is not a big deal about the castle, Shippo. I am more worried about you and the others."

Shippo smiled and said, "We are all find, mama. We are all here except Jacob."

Kagome sighed in relief. Shippo said, "Mama, you need to talk to Melissa."

Kagome asked, "Where is she?"

"I am back here, mama," a voice said from behind the others.

A toad demoness came to the front of the group. Kagome asked, "Why do I need to talk to you?"

Melissa said, "I was just wondering if you had picked my mate for me, mama."

Kagome smiled and said, "I have, my pup."

Kagome turned to Inutaisho and said, "Milord, I would like your approval in having my daughter Melissa become mates with your servant Jaken."

Inutaisho smiled and said, "I have no problem with this. Let us get Jaken in here to see what he thinks of Melissa."

Inutaisho called for Jaken. A minute later Jaken came into the room and bowed. He asked, "Why have you summoned me, milord?"

Inutaisho smirked and said, "Lady Kagome would like you to become mates with her daughter Melissa."

Jaken gasped in surprise. Inutaisho said, "Raise your head and look at her daughter."

Jaken rose his head and saw Melissa. He couldn't believe there was another toad demon. He thought he was the only one. Jaken smiled and said, "I accept."

Melissa smiled. Jaken opened his arms in an invitation to hug him. Melissa ran into his arms. She said, "I am so happy."

Kagome smiled. Jaken looked at Kagome and bowed. He said, "Thank you for this great honor, lady Kagome."

Kagome smiled and said, "Just make her happy, Jaken."

Jaken smiled and said, "I will even if it takes all my life to accomplish."

Jaken and Melissa left. Kagome smiled happily. Inutaisho asked, "How many pups do you have, Kagome?"

Kagome said, "I adopted all the rouges, Kouga and Ayame."

Sesshomaru was amazed. This demoness raised other demons even if they weren't her own. Many demoness wouldn't do that no matter what. Inutaisho said, "That is a lot of rooms."

Kagome said, "Most of them prefer to sleep outside, milord."

Kagome turned to her pups and said, "Go outside, my pups. Get some rest. Tomorrow everyone can help me train the guards."

Kagome's pups smirked and left. They knew how hard their mom trained people.


	4. First Training Session & Young Love

Everyone went to sleep. The next morning Kagome was up before anyone else. She went to the gardens and meditated. Five minutes later the castle began to stir. Kagome sighed and headed to the courtyard. Inutaisho, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha came out to wait with her.

Inuyasha asked, "Kagome, are you going to train everyone at once?"

Kagome smiled and said, "No. That would leave the castle unprotected. I will have some of my children join the guards that are on duty. The rest will train."

Inutaisho smirked. The guards that were off duty came into the courtyard followed by Kagome's pups. Everyone bowed to Kagome except her pups, Inutaisho, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Kagome said, "Rise and listen."

Everyone stood up. "You will all be training when you are off duty. Either I or my pups will be training you. If I hear any complaining you will be worked harder," she said with a smirk.

Everyone said, "Yes, lady Kagome."

Kagome smiled and said, "We begin."

The guards were paired into twos. Kagome watched as the guards fought each other. She was seeing what they all needed improvement on. She smirked when she noticed that the best fighters out of all the guards were the tiger and dragon youkai. After about three hours of fighting and training Kagome said, "That is enough."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Kagome. She smiled and said, "I have seen enough. The only ones who do not need more training are the tiger and dragon youkai. Everyone else will report here for training whenever they are not on duty."

Everyone groaned except the tigers and the dragons. Kagome yelled, "SILENCE! You will not complain, or I will train you even harder!"

Kagome's pups smirked. Kagome said, "You are dismissed for now. Tiger and dragon youkai will stay behind."

Everyone left except Kagome's pups, Inutaisho and his pups, and the dragon and tiger youkai. Kagome looked at the youkai that had stayed behind. She said, "I would like your help in training the other guards. My own pups will help guard the castle."

The youkai nodded. Kagome said, "You are dismissed."

The youkai left. Kagome looked at her pups and noticed that her daughter Rayne was watching one of the dragon youkai leave. Kagome turned to Inutaisho and noticed he was also watching her daughter. Kagome said, "Leave us. I need to talk to lord Inutaisho alone."

Everyone left except Inutaisho. Kagome looked at Inutaisho and asked, "Do you know the name of the dragon youkai she was watching?"

Inutaisho smiled and said, "I do. His name is Sean. He is also part of my personal guards. He goes with me everywhere."

Kagome smirked and got a wonderful idea. She asked, "Will you help me, old friend?"

Inutaisho said, "Of course. You look like you are in matchmaking mode."

Kagome said, "Of course. I just hope Sean can help her self-esteem."

Inutaisho was curious now. He asked, "What do you mean?"

Kagome sighed and said, "Rayne doesn't believe she is pretty or good enough to have a mate. Let us go to the throne room. We will call for them there."

Inutaisho nodded, and they went to the throne room. Kagome called for Rayne, and Inutaisho called for Sean. Sean was the first to arrive. He bowed and said, "Milord."

Rayne came in and said, "You called, mother."

Kagome smiled and said, "Rayne, lord Inutaisho and I have decided that you and Sean shall be mated."

Sean gasped in surprise. He had not dared to hope that he would be lucky to be mated to one of lady Kagome's pups. Rayne smiled and said, "As you wish, mother."


	5. Training & Thoughts

Rayne and Sean left the throne room. Inutaisho said, "That was a good choice, Kagome. He will protect her with his life."

Kagome smiled and said, "Good. She deserves some happiness in her life."

Inutaisho said, "We have a long day ahead of us. It is time for lunch."

They went to the dinning room. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Rin and Izayoui were already there. Inutaisho and Kagome sat down. Inutaisho said, "Kagome, I have some wonderful news."

Kagome sighed and asked, "What is this wonderful news, my old friend?"

Inutaisho smiled and said, "Many men have come to me for your hand in mating."

Kagome thought about this. She took a peak at Sesshomaru. "I shall give you my answer in three days," Kagome left as she started to put food on her plate.

Inutaisho said, "As you wish."

Everyone ate in silence. After lunch was done Kagome went to the training ground and started to practice. Many of her pups came to see her train. Rayne and Melissa were there to talk to their mother. Kagome stopped practicing and asked, "What is it that you need, Rayne and Melissa?"

Rayne said, "Melissa and I were talking, mother. We want to be mated as soon as possible."

Melissa nodded to agree with her sister. Kagome smiled happily at both of them. She said, "I shall talk to Inutaisho about it."

Melissa and Rayne smiled happily. Sesshomaru stood in the shadows watching Kagome. _She will be a good mate. __**She will give us strong pups.**__ I agree._

Sesshomaru went to talk to his father. Kagome continued to train not knowing what was about to happen. The guards that were off duty came for their training. The tiger and dragon youkai helped Kagome and her pups to train the other guards. Kagome noticed that there was a kitsune demon that was able to pick up on everything after being shown once.

Kagome was very impressed. _He seems to be the only one taking this seriously besides the dragon and tiger youkai._ Kagome pointed at him and said, "Kitsune, come here."

The kitsune youkai went over to Kagome and bowed. He asked, "What can I do for you, milady?"

Kagome smiled and said, "I want you to protect princess Rin."

The kitsune gasped in surprise. He said, "Milord has already assigned her guard."

Inutaisho came out from the shadows from where he was watching and listening. He said, "Lady Kagome has the right to change my decisions. If she thinks you are better suited to guard my daughter then you will be her guard."

The kitsune looked at Kagome and asked, "Are you sure, milady?"

Kagome smiled happily and said, "You seem to be the only one to take this seriously besides the tiger and dragon youkai."

The kitsune said, "I will do as you have commanded, milady."

Kagome said, "You will still train. My son Shippo shall be the other guard for princess Rin."

The kitsune bowed and started to leave. Kagome said, "Wait! I wish to know your name."

The kitsune said, "My name is Nick, milady."

The kitsune resumed training. Inuyasha came out with a frown on his face. Kagome walked over to him and asked, "What is wrong, young one?"

Inuyasha said, "I'm worried about Kouga. He still hasn't woken up yet."

Kagome sighed. She knew that Inuyasha and Kouga both loved each other. They were just afraid to tell each other. Kagome said, "He just needs time to heal. You will not lose him."

Inuyasha sighed and said, "I know. I just hate that he could've died, and he never would've known about my feelings for him."

Kagome said, "You must tell him when he wakes up then."

Inuyasha nodded and went back into the castle. Kagome sighed. Suddenly she heard a commotion behind her. She turned around and saw one of her pups holding one of the guards by his throat.


	6. Thoughts

Kagome walked over to her pup and recognized him as the one named Gabriel. She asked, "What is going on?"

Gabriel was growling, and his eyes were bleeding red. He said, "This filth dared to disrespect you, mother. I am merely teaching him a lesson."

Kagome sighed. Her pups were very protective of her. She was all they had. Kagome said, "Put him down, Gabriel."

Gabriel seemed to be fighting between killing the guard or listening to Kagome. Finally he let go. He growled at the guard and said, "If I ever hear you disrespect my mother again I will kill you."

Gabriel left. The guard looked at Kagome and said, "Forgive me, milady. I wasn't disrespecting you. He just came over in the middle of a discussion."

Kagome smiled and asked, "What did you say that had him so mad?"

The guard said, "I simply said it was a good thing you weren't a bitch. My friend asked me why. I asked him if he would prefer it if you were a bitch and never let us have a break. He must have heard the last of that sentence."

Kagome said, "It's okay. All of my pups are protective of me. I am all they have left besides all the siblings. I would like to know your name."

The guard said, "My name is Luke, milady."

Kagome smiled happily and said, "Go back to training."

Luke continued to train. Kagome went to find Gabriel. She found him in the palace gardens. _He never changes. _She walked up to him and sat down.

Gabriel looked at her and said, "I'm sorry, mother."

Kagome sighed and said, "He wasn't disrespecting me, Gabriel. He was trying to make a point to his friend. It is him you should apologize to."

Gabriel sighed. He knew she was right. He said, "I shall apologize for my behavior, mother."

Kagome said, "Good."

Kagome went back to the training ground. She saw Luke sitting under a tree. She went over and sat down. She asked, "What's on your mind?"

Luke sighed and said, "I am just thinking about getting a mate, milady. That is if anyone will have me. Everyone says I am too weak and ugly for anyone to like me."

Kagome smiled and said, "I am sure one day you will get a mate."

Luke nodded. Kagome went back to training the other guards. At dinner Kagome asked, "Inutaisho, does Luke really believe he will not find a mate?"

Inutaisho sighed and said, "Sadly yes. He is gay, and he believes he is ugly. Many of the other youkai make fun of him. He is very loyal though."

Kagome thought about this for a moment. She said, "I would like to have him mated to one of my pups. I think my son Gabriel will be a great boost to his confidence."

Inutaisho said, "Luke will do whatever I tell him. He wants to please everyone because he thinks that is the only way anyone will give him praise."

Kagome frowned. She said, "Come out, Gabriel. I would like your opinion."

Gabriel came out from the shadows. He was blushing. He said, "I'm sorry, mother. I did not mean to listen to your conversation."

Kagome smiled and said, "It's okay. Now, I want your opinion about what we were talking about."

Gabriel sighed and said, "I just can't believe someone would tell him he was ugly. I mean he has to be one of the most gorgeous guards here, mother. He should hold his head up high."

Kagome said, "I agree. He has also shown great wisdom when he corrected his friend about me."

Gabriel nodded. He suddenly had a thought. He said, "I know I could ask him to go out with me sometime as a way to say I'm sorry to him. I'll even make a meal myself."

Inutaisho said. "That could work. I know he spends his lunchtime outside by himself. He doesn't even eat any lunch."

Gabriel frowned. Kagome said, "I know. Gabriel, you can take him out a picnic and say its to apologize for your behavior. Eat lunch with him."

Gabriel smiled and said, "Mom, you are a genius."

Gabriel went to the kitchen.


	7. An Attack

Kagome smiled after her son. She said, "He will be wonderful for Luke."

She looked out of the corner of her eye and noticed that Sesshomaru was staring at her. _I wonder why he's staring at me. _Sesshomaru said, "Father, there have been reports of rouge demons being killed be bounty hunters."

Kagome gasped in surprise. One of her pups was a bounty hunter. Inutaisho asked, "Are we sure these reports are true?"

A demoness appeared behind Kagome and bowed. He said, "Mother, I have come with news."

Kagome asked, "What is it, Rachel?"

Rachel stood up and said, "Our brothers and sisters are being killed. We found out that the wolf elders have put bounty on all rouge demons. They are trying to make you weak with grief, mom."

Kagome smiled and said, "You have done good, daughter. I am proud of you."

Rachel said, "Mom, I would like your permission to pursue a demon that helps guard the castle."

Kagome thought for a moment. She asked, "What is his name?"

Rachel blushed and said, "He is called Nick, and he is a kitsune."

Kagome smiled and said, "You have my permission. Just don't be too forward."

Rachel smiled and left. Kagome said, "It seems like this was a busy day. Many of my pups are wanting to mate with your guards, Inutaisho."

Inutaisho asked, "What about your one son that came into the throne room with the others?"

Kagome smiled and said, "Ryan is gay. I have no problem with this."

Just then Shippo came running into the dinning room. He said, "I'm sorry for interrupting, mom. Ryan is by the front gate, and he has been hit with an arrow. He won't let any of us near him."

Kagome sighed and got up. She walked to the front gate and saw Ryan leaning on the wall of the gate. Kagome ran over to him and asked, "What happened?"

Ryan coughed a little and some blood came out of his mouth. He said, "I was g-going to go f-for a walk. S-sudden-suddenly an a-arrow came out of n-nowhere and hit m-me. I'm s-sorry I've failed y-you, m-mot-mother."

Kagome smiled and said, "You did not fail me. You should rest. Close your eyes, and I will take care of you."

Ryan closed his eyes and slipped into unconsciousness. Kagome said, "Someone help me get him to the infirmary."

Sean came forward and grabbed Ryan. He followed Kagome all the way to the infirmary. When they got to the infirmary the healer said, "Put him down on the bed beside Kouga."

Sean put Ryan on the bed beside Kouga and left. The healer said, "Milady, you should get some rest. They will be fine in my care."

Kagome nodded and left. She went to her room and went to sleep. Kagome was woken up the next morning when someone knocked on her door. She sighed and opened her door. Sesshomaru was standing there. Kagome asked, "What can I do for you, prince Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru said, "I thought that you would like to know that Kouga has awakened."

Kagome smiled and said, "Thank you."

Sesshomaru nodded and left. Kagome watched him walk away. _I wonder if he could ever want me for his mate._ Kagome frowned. She knew it was near impossible for the prince to love her.

Kagome went to the throne room and saw that Inutaisho was talking to his sons. She said, "Old friend, I need a favor."

Inutaisho looked at Kagome and asked, "What can I do for you, Kagome?"

Kagome smiled and said, "I want the wolf elders brought here."

Sesshomaru smirked. _She is going to get revenge for what they did to her pups. I wonder how I can approach her about being my mate._ Inutaisho said, "I will have someone tell them I wish to see them."

Inutaisho called for Sean since he could fly the fastest. Sean came in and bowed. He said, "You called for me, milord."

Inutaisho smiled and said, "I wish for you to find the wolf elders. Tell them I would like to see them."

Sean gasped in surprise. He said, "As you wish, milord."

Sean left to go find the wolf elders.


	8. Punishment & Loyalty

Kagome was talking to Inutaisho when Inuyasha came into the room. He had a big smile on his face. Kagome asked, "Why are you so happy all of a sudden?"

Inuyasha said, "I'm just so happy Kouga has awakened. He had me scared for a while."

Kagome smiled for she knew that Inuyasha would tell Kouga about his feelings once Kouga was better. Three hours later Sean returned and said, "They are coming, milord. They said they would be here in thirty minutes."

Inutaisho said, "Thank you, Sean. You may return to your post."

Sean left. Kagome couldn't wait to get her hands on the wolf elders. She was secretly wondering what she could do to them in order to make them pay. Sesshomaru smiled as if he knew what she was thinking. _I wonder how long it will take before she tries to attack one of the elders._

_They are really stupid. Even I know never to pick a fight with a mother who is protecting her young._ Thirty minutes later the door opened and the wolf elders came into the throne room. Inutaisho asked, "Why have you placed a bounty on all rouge demons?"

The leader said, "We are merely getting rid of the extras from our race. They are not worthy to be alive."

Kagome growled. They were talking about her pups. Inutaisho said, "You still had no right to attack lady Kagome's castle."

The leader smirked and said, "Of course we did. She is hiding the rogue demons."

Kagome smiled through clenched teeth and said, "Technically a rogue is someone who doesn't have family. All the rogues are adopted by me and are allowed to live there. Technically they are not rogues."

The leader said, "They still deserve to die."

Kagome's eyes started to bleed red. Sesshomaru smiled. _She is trying not to kill them. She is being diplomatic._ Kagome said, "They are innocent. You tried to kill my youngest pup that is only three months old. She could present no harm to any of you."

The leader said, "She couldn't be a threat yet. Better to get rid of her now before she did become a threat."

Kagome finally lost her control and attacked the leader. She clawed and bit him until there was no chance for him to survive. She got up and looked down on the whimpering wolf. She said, "You should know by now to never attack what is mine."

The leader coughed and said, "Y-you can n-not stop our a-assa-assasin."

Kagome smirked and said, "I don't need to stop him. You were stupid to hire my son."

The demon came out and said, "Hi, mom. I knew I had to take this job to keep all of you safe. He was even stupid enough to give me the job of killing the royal family."

Inutaisho growled and yelled, "GUARDS!"

Guards came running in. Inutaisho said, "I want all of the wolf elders taken to the dungeons. They are to be killed as soon as possible."

The guards took the elders to the dungeons. Kagome smiled and said, "Good thinking, Jacob. I knew I had you become a bounty hunter for some reason."

Jacob smiled. He suddenly remembered the bear demon he had hit with an arrow the day before. He asked, "Mom, how is the bear demon?"

Kagome frowned and said, "I don't know. I haven't had time to go see him today."

Jacob frowned and asked, "Can I come with you?"

Kagome smiled and said, "You are more than welcome to come with me."

Kagome and Jacob left. Sesshomaru watched them leave. He asked, "Father, can I pick my own mate?"

Inutaisho smiled and said, "You know I have already told everyone that you will mate when you find the one you want."

Sesshomaru smirked and said, "I want lady Kagome, father."

Inutaisho smirked and said, "I thought as much when I caught you staring at her when she was training the guards."


	9. The Decision

Sesshomaru smirked at his father. Inutaisho said, "I hope she will accept."

Sesshomaru smiled and said, "Father, I have a feeling she is going to ask for a tournament."

Inutaisho wondered about that. He asked, "What will you do if she does ask for a tournament?"

Sesshomaru said, "I will enter as one of the guards."

Inutaisho smiled at his son for his fast thinking. He said, "Treat her well, my son."

Inutaisho left before he could hear what Sesshomaru's reply was. Kagome and Jacob went into the healer's chamber. Kouga was sitting up in bed and talking to Inuyasha. Ryan was still sleeping. Kouga asked, "Are you being truthful with me, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha nodded and said, "Yeah. I've loved you since you helped rescue my sister from this dragon youkai."

Kouga smiled and leaned forward. He softly kissed Inuyasha's lips. Kagome cleared her throat. Kouga and Inuyasha jumped apart. Kagome chuckled when they both blushed.

She said, "I see you two have finally admitted your feelings for each other."

Kouga nodded and asked, "Mom, would you be mad at me if I mated with Inuyasha?"

Kagome sighed and said, "You know I wouldn't. I have always encouraged you to admit your feelings to Inuyasha."

Jacob came up to Kagome and asked, "Where is the bear demon, mother?"

Kagome turned to Jacob and smiled. She pointed to one of the other beds and said, "He is right there."

Jacob nodded and went over to the bed. When he finally got a good look at Ryan he gasped in shock. _He is so gorgeous. I can't believe I shot him with my arrow._ He bowed his head in shame and started to cry.

Kagome went to him and hugged him. She asked, "What is wrong, my son?"

Jacob said, "I a-al-almost d-des-destroyed this g-gor-gorgeous de-demon."

Kagome smiled knowing how he felt about male demons. She said, "When he wakes up you can make it up to him."

Jacob nodded. Kagome said, "I am going to go check on the others."

Kagome left and went to the training ground. She had a sad smile on her face. _Why am I the only one who can't find a mate? Am I so bad to have as a mate?_ Sesshomaru silently watched her from the shadows.

He didn't like it that Kagome was sad. _She should be smiling and laughing. _Later that night at dinner Kagome said, "Inutaisho, I have decided what we are going to do about the whole mate thing."

Inutaisho asked, "What have you decided?"

Kagome sighed and wished there was an easier way to find a mate. She said, "I would like you to hold a tournament. However, they will be fighting me instead of each other."

Inutaisho asked, "Why would they be fighting you?"

Kagome smiled and said, "There is only one person that is equal to my strength, and I do not want to risk him being killed."

Sesshomaru smirked. He knew she was talking about him. Inutaisho nodded and said, "We will hold a tournament tomorrow."

Kagome nodded and continued to eat. Sesshomaru smiled and thought about what he was going to do. _Now all I have to do is get one of the guards to give me their armor. Then I can enter the tournament._ Sesshomaru said, "Excuse me."

He left and went to his room. Kagome smiled sadly. _I almost wish Sesshomaru would enter the contest. I know it's hopeless though. He would never love me._

Kagome smiled sadly and said, "I shall go rest now."

Kagome went to her room and went to sleep.


	10. The Tournament

The next morning Kagome woke up and sighed. She didn't really want to go through today. _I don't want to do this. I want Sesshomaru._ She got out of bed and got dressed.

As she made her way to the dining room she thought about all the demons she would have to fight. Sesshomaru smiled when Kagome came into the dining room. He had thought about Kagome all night as he slept. _She will be MINE today!_ Kagome sat in her seat and ate her breakfast.

Inutaisho said, "Kagome, all of the participants have all come and given me theirs names. I have arranged them in order."

Kagome smiled and said, "That is good, Inutaisho."

Kagome ate as much breakfast as she could because she knew that there would be a lot of fights. She asked, "How many have come to fight?"

Inutaisho said, "Three hundred demons."

Kagome sighed and asked, "Do they know they have to take my family along with me? Do they know they are fighting me?"

Inutaisho said, "These three hundred demons are the only ones that would accept both conditions."

Kagome nodded. She stood up and went to the door. Just before she left she said, "We will have the tournament after lunch."

She left the room. Sesshomaru smirked at his father and asked, "When do I fight her?"

Inutaisho smiled and said, "You will be the last to fight her."

Sesshomaru nodded and went to do some training. When Jacob came into the dojo Sesshomaru saw that he was sad. Sesshomaru was surprised because this was a very strong demon. He asked, "Why are you so sad?"

Jacob looked up and gasped in surprise when he saw Sesshomaru. Her bowed and said, "I'm sorry, prince Sesshomaru. I did not mean to interrupt your training."

Sesshomaru sighed and asked, "What is wrong?"

Jacob said, "I am a horrible person. I was the one who shot the bear demon the other day. He is so gorgeous."

Sesshomaru chuckled and said, "He will live. Maybe he is the one for you."

Jacob just sighed and left. Everyone met in the dining room for lunch. Inutaisho asked, "Are you excited about the tournament, Kagome?"

Kagome smiled and said, "Of course."

She had lied to Inutaisho. _I want to mate Sesshomaru. _Sesshomaru could tell that Kagome was lying. _Why would she lie about mating?_ Kagome stood up and said, "I will be on the training grounds when it is time to begin."

Kagome left. Inutaisho looked at Sesshomaru and asked, "Have you made arrangements with one of the guards?"

Sesshomaru said, "I have."

Inutaisho smiled. After lunch everyone went to the training grounds. They saw that all the demons were watching Kagome train. Sesshomaru was in awe. He had never seen anyone train so hard except himself.

Inutaisho yelled, "The tournament will begin shortly. However, we would like to go over the rules. There will be no deaths. No magic is to be used. No miko powers are to be used."

Everyone nodded. Inutaisho smiled and said, "Then let the first contestant come forward."

The first demon came forward. It was a bear demon. Kagome smiled sweetly at the demon. Inutaisho said, "Let the first fight begin."

Kagome and the bear demon fought. Kagome wasn't surprised when she won. This went on with the rest of the contestants until they got to the last demon. Inutaisho said, "Let the final demon come forward."

Sesshomaru smirked behind the guards face armor. He walked to the arena and bowed to show his respect. He hid his aura and scent so that Kagome wouldn't be able to tell that it was him.


	11. A Mate & Punishment

Kagome smirked at this guard. Inutaisho said, "Remember the rules. Let the fight begin."

Inutaisho secretly smiled. He knew Sesshomaru would win. Sesshomaru and Kagome both pulled out their weapons. Kagome took a defensive stance and waited for Sesshomaru to attack. She didn't have long to wait.

After about ten minutes of them just standing there Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore. He charged at Kagome. When he got close to Kagome she dodged and turned to Sesshomaru with a smirk on her face. Sesshomaru's eyes bleed red, and he growled. _This woman will not escape us._

Sesshomaru threw his sword down as his nails turned into claws and his fangs grew. He charged at Kagome. Kagome had not expected Sesshomaru to let his beast take over so she was surprised. Kagome snapped out of her surprised just as Sesshomaru pushed her to the ground and growled for her to submit to him. Kagome tried to get up, but Sesshomaru just pushed on her harder.

Kagome sighed because she knew she was beaten. She turned her head in submission. Sesshomaru smirked behind the face armor and stood up. He then helped Kagome to stand up. Kagome and Sesshomaru faced each other. Kagome said, "Remove your face armor so that I may see the face of my mate."

Sesshomaru smirked because he knew she would be surprised it was him. He unmasked his aura and scent as he let the face armor fall to the ground. Everyone gasped in surprise except the royal family. Sesshomaru could see that Kagome was having a battle with her emotions. He asked, "What is it, Kagome?"

Kagome said, "I feel so many things. I am angry because you could have been hurt. I am happy because it is you. I am excited because I finally have a mate."

Sesshomaru smiled sweetly at Kagome. Suddenly a healer came running up to them. The healer said, "Lady Kagome, Ryan is awake, and he is asking for you."

Jacob heard this and smiled happily. _I am glad I didn't kill him._ Jacob followed Kagome, Sesshomaru and the rest of the royal family to the healing chambers. Ryan was sitting up in the bed when he heard the door open. He looked up and saw Kagome come in with the royal family and a demon he did not know.

Before any one could say or do anything Jacob went to Ryan and bowed. He said, "Ryan, I am the demon who shot at you. I give you my life to do with as you please."

Everyone gasped in surprise except Kagome. Kagome walked over to Jacob and put her hand on his shoulder. She said, "Get up. I did not raise you to bow to anyone except the royal family."

Jacob looked up at her and said, "It has to be this way, mother. I cannot take this guilt I feel. I almost cost the life of one of your children."

Kagome smiled and said, "Stand up please and listen to Ryan."

Jacob stood up but kept his head down in shame. Ryan looked intently at Jacob. He couldn't really see his face. He suddenly got an idea. Ryan said, "Your punishment is to serve me until the end of time."

Jacob said, "As you wish, master."

Kagome sighed. She hated seeing one of her children being a servant, but she knew it must be done in order for Jacob to live with himself. Kagome looked at Ryan and asked, "Can I talk to him in the hall?"

Ryan said, "Of course, mother. He is still one of your children no matter what."

Kagome and Jacob went into the hall. Kagome put up a barrier so no one would hear what she and Jacob were talking about. Kagome looked at Jacob and said, "I know there is another reason you feel guilty besides him being one of my children."


	12. Becoming a Servant

Jacob sighed. He should have known his mother would see right through him. He turned away from Kagome and said, "I like him, mom. He would never want me though."

Kagome frowned. She never liked seeing her pups sad. She said, "You might be surprised."

Kagome took the barrier down, and they went back into the healing chamber. Ryan said, "Come here, Jacob."

Jacob walked over to Ryan and bowed. Kagome had to fight her motherly instinct at seeing her child bow to someone. Ryan said, "You are to sleep in my room from now on, and you will answer my questions truthfully whenever I ask you something."

Jacob said, "As you wish."

Ryan sighed. _This is a strong youkai. He should not be bowing to anyone._ Ryan looked at Kagome and saw the sadness in her eyes. Ryan asked, "What has been going on since I was shot with the arrow?"

Kagome smiled and said, "The wolf elders are in the dungeon. Most of your brothers and sisters are taking mates, and I have a mate now."

Ryan smiled happily and said, "I am happy for you, mother."

Jacob just sat on the floor with his head bowed. _This is the least I can do after I shot him with the arrow. I am just sad I have disappointed my mother. __**We are only doing what we must to apologize.**_ Kagome saw that Jacob was talking with his inner beast.

She sighed sadly knowing she was never going to see her son look up into her face ever again unless Ryan ever ended up loving Jacob. She said, "We shall leave you, Ryan. You need to rest."

Ryan nodded. Everyone except Jacob left with Kagome. Ryan looked at Jacob and saw that he would not stop staring at the floor. He asked, "Is the floor interesting to look at?"

Jacob shook his head. Ryan sighed. He said, "I told you to answer me."

Jacob said, "No, it isn't."

Ryan noticed that Jacob hadn't even moved to sit in one of the chairs that were just made empty when everyone left. He asked, "Why don't you sit in a chair?"

Jacob said, "I did not think master would like it. I am sorry if I disappointed you."

Jacob was close to crying. _This is torture. __**We deserve his hate. We tried to kill our mate.**__ He will never be our mate._

_He will always just be our master._ Jacob could feel the tears silently falling down his cheeks. He lowered his head even more in the hopes that Ryan wouldn't be able to tell he was crying. Ryan saw Jacob lower his head even more. _I wonder what's wrong._

_**We've hurt our mate. **__He is not our mate, and he is not hurt. __**We can smell his tears.**_ Ryan stopped arguing with his inner beast and smelled the air. He was surprised to find that his beast was right.

Ryan said, "Come here, Jacob."

Jacob knew that most masters expected their slaves or servants to crawl to them. Jacob crawled over to Ryan and asked, "What can I do for you, master?"

Ryan's inner beast growled at this. _Why are we so upset that he called us master? __**It is because we know he is a strong youkai.**_ Ryan shook his head. He asked, "What is wrong?"

Jacob gasped in surprise that Ryan would care about him, but he kept his head down. He said, "It is nothing, master."

Ryan sighed. _Why is he saying it is nothing for us to worry about. __**He thinks we will be like the other masters who have slaves/servants.**_ Ryan said, "Jacob, I care if something is bothering you."

Jacob said, "I know, master. I just know you will hate me if I tell you."

Ryan sighed and said, "Let's go to sleep."

Jacob laid down on the floor and went to sleep. Ryan sighed sadly and shook his head.


	13. Worries & Plans

Hey, guys. Sorry it takes me so long to update my story, but I have college and a kid to worry about too.

Kagome was thinking as her and the others left the healing chambers. Sesshomaru nodded to the others. The others left. Sesshomaru said, "Come, my mate. We shall retire for the night."

Kagome nodded. They went to their bed chambers. Sesshomaru asked, "What is wrong, my mate?"

Kagome sighed and said, "I just don't like to see my children bow to anyone unless it is the royal family."

Sesshomaru smiled sweetly at Kagome. He said, "It will be fine. I have a feeling Ryan won't be too hard on Jacob."

Kagome smiled and hugged Sesshomaru. She tried to stifle a yawn. Sesshomaru chuckled and said, "Let's get some sleep, my miko."

Kagome just nodded her head. They laid down and went to sleep. Somewhere in the dungeons, the wolf elders were talking. The leader said, "Inutaisho will pay for putting us here."

Another member said, "It's your fault we are here. You just had to attack Kouga because of his feelings even though he was still going to marry Ayame."

The guard heard them talking and used his powers to listen to them. The leader said, "Kouga is a disgrace to our race. He got exactly what he deserved. I hope he died."

The other members shook their heads. One member said, "Whatever you are planning don't involve us. We actually like lady Kagome."

The leader said, "Fine. You all will die at the same time everyone in this palace does."

The guard smirked because he knew the leader didn't know he heard everything. The guard ran to the throne room where Inutaisho was up and talking to the queen. The guard went in and bowed. Inutaisho smiled and said, "Rise and report."

The guard stood up and said, "Milord, the leader is planning to kill everyone in the palace. The other members don't want anything to do with what he is doing."

Inutaisho nodded and said, "Good job. Report back to your station."

The guard left. Izayoui asked, "What are you going to do, Inutaisho?"

Inutaisho said, "The leader shall have a trial and be put to the death."

Izayoui asked, "What if the people want to protect him?"

Inutaisho laughed and said, "I doubt that they want to protect him. Many of the people hate the leader."

Izayoui nodded. They went to bed.

Sorry the chapter is a little shorter than usual, but I had a busy week. The next chapter will be my usual length.


	14. Sentencing

The next morning Kagome woke up before Sesshomaru and went to the healing chamber to see how Ryan was doing. When she walked in she noticed that Ryan and Jacob were sleeping in the same bed. Ryan was awake and holding Jacob since the bed was small. Kagome smiled and asked, "When did you convince him to sleep in the bed?"

Ryan looked up at Kagome and smiled. He said, "I didn't. Once he was asleep I picked him up and put him on the bed with me."

Kagome chuckled. All of a sudden the door banged open and Sesshomaru came in. When the door banged against the wall it startled Jacob awake. Once he realized he was in bed with Ryan he got very scared. He jumped out of bed and bowed all the way to the floor.

He said, "I'm sorry, master. I did not mean to make you share a bed with me."

Ryan sighed. He knew that this was how Jacob would react once he woke up. He said, "It is fine, Jacob."

Jacob shakily nodded but wouldn't look at Ryan. Kagome glared at Sesshomaru and asked, "Why did you throw the door open like that?"

Sesshomaru quickly figured out why she was glaring at him. He said, "You were not in bed when I woke up. I was trying to find you to make sure that you were alright."

Kagome smiled happily and said, "I am fine, my love. Let's go to our room."

Sesshomaru nodded, and they went to their room. Ryan shook his head. One of the healers came in and said, "You are free to go, Ryan."

Ryan nodded and said, "Thank you."

Ryan got out of the bed and looked at Jacob. He said, "Come on, Jacob. We are going back to my room."

Jacob stood up but kept his head down. Ryan led the way to his room. Once Jacob and Ryan were in the room Ryan said, "This is my room. You will be sleeping in here with me."

Jacob said, "Yes, master."

Suddenly there was knocking on the door. Ryan opened the door and saw Kagome. Ryan asked, "What can I do for you, mother?"

Kagome said, "King Inutaisho wants to see everyone in the throne room. We are apparently going to have a trial for the leader of the wolf elders. It seems he is the only one that wants to do any of this."

Ryan nodded. Jacob and Ryan followed Kagome to the throne room. Once they went into the room they saw that everyone was already their except some of the guards and the prisoners. Once Kagome took her seat by Sesshomaru's side Inutaisho yelled, "Bring in the prisoners."

The last of the guards came into the throne room with the prisoners. Kagome growled. She badly wanted to run up the leader and kill him. _**He hurt our family. We must kill him.**_

_No, we must trust Inutaisho to punish them. _The beast relented once Kagome mentioned to trust Inutaisho. Inutaisho looked at the wolf elders and said, "You are all being charged with treason. You may say something in your defense."

The leader said, "You are a fool to do this. The people will protect us."

The other members looked too afraid to speak. Kagome pondered this. _What could they be so afraid of? __**Perhaps they are afraid of the leader. **__I think I will have Inutaisho send the leader to the dungeons._

Kagome said, "Milord, perhaps would be a good time to sentence him and send him back to the dungeons."

Inutaisho could see where Kagome was going with this. He said, "An excellent idea, Kagome."

Inutaisho looked at the leader and said, "Tonight at sunset you shall be purified by a miko. Take him away, guards."


	15. Torture & the Plan

The guards led the leader of the wolf elders away. Kagome and Inutaisho noticed that the other wolf elders seem to relax when the leader was out of the room. That confirmed what Kagome suspected. The other wolf elders were afraid of their leader. Inutaisho looked at the other wolf elders and asked, "Do you have anything to say about this?"

One of the members said, "We just thank you for punishing him. We never really wanted to do anything to Kouga, but he kept threatening our families. We also never wanted to go after lady Kagome's pups or any rouge."

Inutaisho nodded. Kagome stood up and walked over to the elders. She put her hand on the shoulder of the one that had talked. She said, "You shall be the new leader once this one is dead. You have great wisdom and sense."

The wolf elder nodded. Inutaisho said, "We will have to have you go back to the dungeon. We cannot let the leader suspect anything."

Inutaisho motioned to the guards to take the other members away to the dungeon. Once they were all gone Inutaisho asked, "Kagome, do you have any ideas about what we should do to the leader?"

Kagome smirked and said, "I say we let some of my children have a little fun with him before I kill him by ripping his head off of his body with my bear hands."

Everyone shivered at the gruesome detail. Inutaisho smiled and said, "I will allow this since you are the one they wronged."

Kagome smiled and said, "Thank you, my friend."

Inutaisho smiled and said, "You can call me dad. After all you are going to mate my son."

Kagome smiled and nodded. Inutaisho said, "We will deal with the leader tonight. Kagome, send your pups into the dungeon to torture him."

Inutaisho and everyone except Kagome, Sesshomaru and Kagome's pups left. The mates to Kagome's pups also stayed. Kagome turned to them and said, "I need four volunteers to go torture the leader of the wolf elders."

Ryan, Rayne, Shippo and Jacob volunteered to deal with the leader of the wolf elders. Kagome nodded and said, "You are to maim and torture him. Do not kill. He shall die by my hands alone."

The four nodded and headed down to the dungeon. Kagome smiled. She looked at Sesshomaru and asked, "Can we speak somewhere alone, my love?"

Sesshomaru smiled and said, "Of course, my beautiful mate."

Sesshomaru and Kagome went to their room. Sesshomaru asked, "What did you want to talk about?"

Kagome sighed and said, "Since you are my mate I would like it if you would help me to kill the leader of the wolf elders."

Sesshomaru smiled and said, "I would love to help you kill the leader."

Kagome smiled happily at Sesshomaru and hugged him. She said, "Thank you."

Sesshomaru smiled happily and said, "Anything for you, my love.'

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Sesshomaru released Kagome and opened the door. There stood Ryan, Rayne, Shippo and Jacob. Ryan said, "The leader is ready for you, mother."

Kagome smiled and said, "Thank you, my pups."

Ryan, Rayne, Shippo and Jacob left. Kagome sighed and said, "Let's go take care of that coward."

Sesshomaru nodded. He had begun to think of Kagome's pups as his. _He will pay for what he did to my pups. __**Kill him! He hurt our pups and our mate.**_

Sesshomaru and Kagome went down to the dungeons. All of the guards bowed to them. When they reached the cell that was holding the leader they saw one of the healers attending him. The healer noticed them. The healer said, "I wanted to make sure some of his wounds were healed before you got here. I am sure you want to torture him too."

Kagome smiled and said, "Thank you."

The healer nodded and left.


	16. Author's Note

Sorry, I haven't written in a long time. My daughter has been sick, and school is making it difficult for any free time.


	17. Execution & Comfort

Kagome and Sesshomaru faced the leader of the wolf elders. The wolf elder looked up and smirked. He said, "I might die, but I know the other elders will do what I have done."

Kagome smirked and said, "Mate, let's have some fun."

Sesshomaru smiled and nodded. He was not going to deny his mate this. Kagome smirked and her claws started to glow pink with her miko powers. _**This demon will pay for harming our pups.**__ Yes, he will._

The wolf elder was surprised that Sesshomaru was letting Kagome take the lead. Kagome stepped over to the wolf demon and scratched him. The wolf screamed as he felt his flesh being purified by the miko powers that Kagome could use. Sesshomaru smirked as he watched Kagome.

Just before the wolf elder was about to die Kagome went over to him and leaned in close to his ear. She whispered, "The only reason the others followed you was because they were scared of you. I have appointed the new leader already. They will never be like you."

The wolf elder's eyes widened when he heard this. He was about to growl when Sesshomaru extended his claws and cut the elder's head off. Kagome smirked and said, "Thank you, my love."

Sesshomaru said, "Anything for you, my mate."

Kagome smirked and said, "Let's go to the throne room. I'm sure everyone is there waiting for us to tell them the good news."

Sesshomaru nodded. They went to the throne room and saw that everyone was there waiting for them. Kagome smiled happily and said, "He is dead."

Inutaisho said, "Good. We will let the elders know, and they can leave."

Inutaisho had the guards go get the other elders and bring them to the throne room. The elders all bowed. Inutaisho said, "Your old leader is dead. You are all free to go now. Remember, Kagome has put her trust in you."

The new leader stood up and said, "We will not fail her or you ever again."

Inutaisho nodded. The wolf elders left. Kagome said, "Inutaisho, I would like to speak to you about something important."

Inutaisho asked, "What is that, Kagome?"

Kagome said, "My children would like to have a mating ceremony as soon as possible. I was just simply wondering how long we would need to plan everything."

Inutaisho thought about this for a few moments. He said, "We would need at least a week to plan everything and get mating kimonos made."

Kagome smiled and said, "You only have to worry about the kimonos for the mates. I have already made the kimonos for my children."

Inutaisho shook his head and smiled. He said, "I should have known. We still need a week at least."

Kagome nodded and turned to her children. She said, "You heard him. You all will be helping me plan the mating ceremony for all of you."

Jacob hung his head sadly. He whispered, "May I go for a walk, Ryan?"

Ryan didn't even look at him when he said, "Sure. You can go for a twenty minute walk."

Jacob silently went to the doors and went outside. Kagome saw this and sighed. She looked at Sesshomaru and noticed he was watching Jacob as well. Kagome asked, "Mate, may I go comfort our son?"

Sesshomaru smiled at her and said, "You don't need my permission. As his mother it is your right to comfort him. Go."

Kagome went to the doors and went outside. She saw Jacob sitting under a tall oak tree. She sat down beside him and held him. Jacob said, "It's not fair, mom. I want a mate too."

Kagome continued to let Jacob cry into her shoulder. She said, "I know, sweetie. You will get a mate one day."

Jacob pulled away from Kagome and said, "I doubt it. No one wants a weak mate. Besides, I am Ryan's servant now. Nothing can be done."

Jacob stood up and composed himself. He walked back into the castle. Kagome saw Sesshomaru standing by the door, and she shook her head to let him know the comfort did not work.


	18. Mating & An Announcement

Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru and said, "I tried. He just doesn't seem to think he deserves to be loved."

Sesshomaru knew this was upsetting his mate. He said, "He will know differently some day. I am sure he knows there is someone out there for him."

Kagome smiled. Kagome and Sesshomaru went back into the palace. Ryan came over to them and asked, "Have you seen Jacob?"

Kagome nodded and said, "Yes, I have. He came back into the castle. I think he might have gone to his old room."

Ryan nodded and left. Kagome and Sesshomaru went to their room. Kagome asked, "Do you think Jacob will ever admit his feelings for Ryan?"

Sesshomaru said, "I doubt it, my love. He thinks he is just a slave to Ryan. Jacob knows that slaves are forbidden to ever love their master."

Kagome sighed. She looked at Sesshomaru and got an idea. Kagome and Sesshomaru sat on their bed.

** Lemon Begins **

Suddenly she tackled Sesshomaru so that he was lying on his back. Kagome kissed Sesshomaru with passion. Both Kagome and Sesshomaru moaned. Sesshomaru broke the kiss and asked, "Are you sure, my love?"

Kagome growled and said, "I demand you make love to me."

Sesshomaru smirked and said, "As you wish, my mate."

Sesshomaru rolled them over so that he was on top. He leaned down and started kissing down her neck. Kagome moaned and grabbed Sesshomaru's shoulders. Sesshomaru used his claws to tear Kagome's clothes off of her. Sesshomaru smirked.

Kagome moaned as Sesshomaru played with her breasts. Sesshomaru smiled and said, "You are so beautiful, my love."

Kagome smirked and used her own claws to tear Sesshomaru's clothes away. She smiled and started kissing her way across his chest. She took one of Sesshomaru's nipples into her mouth and sucked on it. Sesshomaru moaned. Sesshomaru's eyes started to bleed red.

Kagome saw his eyes changing colors and smirked. She continued to kiss her way down his stomach. When she got to his cock she licked her lips before engulfing his cock in her warm, tantalizing mouth. Sesshomaru arced his back and moaned. Kagome smirked around his cock and hummed.

The vibrations from Kagome's mouth were driving Sesshomaru crazy. He couldn't take it anymore. Using all of his demonic strength and speed Sesshomaru reversed their positions and was passionately kissing Kagome. Suddenly Sesshomaru thrust into Kagome. Kagome moaned and said, "More. I want more."

Sesshomaru smirked and used his demonic speed to thrust into Kagome. Kagome moaned. Sesshomaru's eyes bleed completely red. Kagome loved that she could make Sesshomaru's beast come out. Kagome rolled her hips as if to tell Sesshomaru to hurry up.

Sesshomaru nibble on Kagome's neck as his hips continued to pound into Kagome. After a while Kagome screamed, "**Oh** **Sesshomaru**."

Sesshomaru screamed, "**Kagome**."

As they rode out their orgasm together they both bit into each other's neck. When they got down from their high they pulled their fangs out of each other and licked the wounds so that they closed.

** Lemon Ends **

They didn't leave their room until it was time for dinner. When everyone was seated for dinner Sesshomaru said, "Kagome, you are with pup."

Kagome smiled and said, "I know, my love."


	19. Epilogue

It was eight years after Kagome came to the palace to train the guards. Kagome was sitting under a tree in the court yard. She was watching her pups play. The oldest was eight now. She had named him Inu-Touga.

Three years after Kagome had Inu-Touga she had another pup. The second pup was a daughter that Sesshomaru had named Yuri. Yuri was now five, and she loved to annoy her big brother. Kagome saw Sesshomaru come into the court yard and watch his pups. Sesshomaru was always worried something would happen to Yuri.

Kagome smirked as she thought of an incident last year where Yuri had told her father that she wanted to have a snake demon as a pet. Kagome had laughed while Sesshomaru had explained to Yuri that lesser demons were not pets. Yuri had then asked why one of her sisters referred to her mate as her pet. Kagome had laughed harder. Sesshomaru had paled a little and told her to ask when she was older.

Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome and sat down beside her. Kagome said, "We have such wonderful pups, my love."

Sesshomaru said, "That we do, my mate."

Sesshomaru kissed Kagome..


	20. Author's Note 2

A lot of readers keep wondering what happened to Ryan and Jacob. So, in order to quench their curiosity I have decided to write another epilogue. This will tell what happened after Chapter #17. I hope you enjoy it.


	21. Epilogue: Jacob & Ryan

Jacob went back to Ryan's room and laid down on the floor. He wanted to cry so bad. _Why am I the only one of mom's pups that isn't finding a mate? Am I so horrible?_ He was thinking so hard that he never heard the door open.

Suddenly a hand shook his shoulder. Jacob gasped and jumped away from the hand. He heard chuckling. He looked over and noticed that it was Ryan. Jacob asked, "What did you want, master?"

Ryan sighed. _This guy needs to get his spirit back. He doesn't even act like himself when he's around me. _"Jacob, you don't have to be so submissive when you're around me."

"I must. It is part of my punishment. I am only here to do my master's bidding."

Ryan sighed. _When he acts so submissive I want to kiss him._ Suddenly Ryan smirked as he thought this. Jacob was too busy starring at the floor he didn't notice the smirk.

Ryan silently walked over to Jacob. When he was close enough to Jacob he whispered, "Look at me."

Jacob looked up. He was about to say something when he felt a pair of lips on his. He gasped allowing Ryan's tongue to enter his mouth. Ryan mapped out Jacob's mouth. Jacob wound his hands in Ryan's hair.

He wanted so badly to climb on top of Ryan and never let go. Ryan broke the kiss and smiled at Jacob. Jacob's eyes were glazed over with lust. "Jacob, do you want to be my mate?"

Jacob squealed with happiness. "Yes. I want to be your mate."

** Lemon Begins **

Ryan crashed his lips to Jacob's as he moved their bodies back towards the bed. Jacob gasped in surprise when he felt himself fall onto the bed. Ryan smirked and climbed on top of Jacob and started to strip him slowly. Jacob arched his back and moaned as Ryan started to lavish kisses onto his chest. Ryan could feel Jacob's cock hardening through his pants.

Ryan nipped at Jacob's neck. "You are mine, Jacob! Don't ever forget that!"

Jacob weakly nodded his head. Ryan used his claws to shred the rest of their clothes off. Ryan licked his way down Jacob's chest. He slowly licked Jacob's cock and moaned. The pheromones that Jacob was giving off smelled like apples.

Suddenly Ryan took Jacob's cock into his mouth. Jacob tasted like heaven. Jacob gasped at the feel of wet hot heat around his cock. Jacob's eyes started to bleed red. Jacob grabbed onto the sheets as tightly as possible.

"I'm ge-ge-getting cl-close, Ryan."

Ryan took Jacob's cock out of his mouth and flipped Jacob over so that he was on his hands and knees. Ryan got out a jar of oil from the nightstand. He coated three of his fingers with the oil. Ryan gently pushed in one finger. When Jacob tensed up Ryan said, "Love, you need to stay relaxed. If you tense up it will hurt more."

Jacob nodded to show that he understood. He relaxed his body. Ryan continued to use the one finger. When Jacob threw his head back and moaned Ryan knew he had hit Jacob's pleasure spot. He pushed in another finger.

Jacob moaned as Ryan continued to hit his pleasure spot. Ryan's eyes started to bleed red. He could feel his hole being stretched. Ryan was about to put the third finger in when Jacob said, "Ryan, please make love to me. I'm stretched enough."

Ryan doubted that Jacob was stretched enough but he wasn't going to tell his mate no. He smirked and removed his fingers from Jacob's tight hole. Ryan got up on his knees and positioned himself behind Jacob. Without warning he thrust into Jacob until he was seated to the hilt in him. Jacob and Ryan both moaned at the feeling.

"Move. Pl-please m-move, love."

Ryan eyes turned completely red as he used his demonic speed to pleasure his mate. Jacob moaned and his eyes turned completely red. He loved the feel of his mate inside him. "H-harder. F-f-faster."

Ryan growled and put all of his strength into his thrusts. He could feel himself getting close. He reached in front of Jacob and started pumping Jacob's cock in tune with his thrusts. "**RYAN!**"

"**JACOB!**"

Ryan bit into Jacob's neck as they rode out their orgasm. When they came down from their high Ryan licked the bite marks to heal them. "I love you, Jacob."

"I love you too, Ryan"

They fell asleep holding each other.

** Lemon Ends **


	22. ANNOUNCEMENT

I have also been writing this story in book form if anyone is interested. All anyone would have to do is send me their email address and I will send them a copy once the book is done. I am thankful to everyone who has liked my story. Some things are changed in the book.


End file.
